ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Catelyn Locke
Catelyn Locke is the second child of the late Lord Locke. Until her nephew comes of age, she acts as regent of House Locke. Appearance Catelyn's straight, butternut blonde hair falls to the small of her back, raggedly cut at the tips. Deep set, bright green eyes highlight her oval-shaped face, above an easy, infectious smile. Standing roughly 5'7", she possesses a thin, slender frame, toned by frequent horse-riding. Her pale complexion is marred by cracking, flaking, greyscale scars that cover the right side of her face. Biography Catelyn Locke does not have the greensight. In fact, she probably is worse than the average person at anticipating what the next day will bring. She is subject to frequent hallucinations throughout the day, and 0.01% of these “visions” have just happened to coincide with a future event, so she will tell anyone who will listen she has the greensight. Unfortunately, most people will not listen because the tough, cracked greyscale scars that cover the right half of her face scare most people away. One of the few people who are willing to interact with her is the Maester of Oldcastle. Feeling sorry for the child, he indulged her interest in greendreams, children of the forest, and all other aspects of the Old Gods, by teaching her everything he knew on the subject. Catelyn contracted the greyscale as a baby from an Essoi toy. Her father, Lord Brandon, ordered his master-at-arms, Lucas Mollen to kill the cursed child. Lucas could not bring himself to commit such cruelty so instead he brought the baby to his wife’s sister, who lived in a remote hut in the wilderness of Locke lands. With the help of treatments secretly administered by Maester Igor, Catelyn recovered from her greyscale, but not with a cost, for the harsh medicines had affected her brain, causing her to experience hallucinations and nightmares. Growing up in the remote wilderness allowed her to develop an uncanny kinship with the animals of the forest. Shortly after Catelyn celebrated her ninth nameday, her father mysteriously perished, and Lucas returned her to the castle. Wanting to use her “gift” for good, Catelyn, along with her childhood friend, Kyra Mollen, and her pet wolf, Cinder, helped hunt down lost children and livestock. Her “visions” were never of any help, but Kyra always indulged her, reinforcing her personal belief of the power of the Old Gods. Lucas Mollen, now Castellan of Oldcastle, worried for Catelyn’s safety on these expeditions, so he diligently trained her in the art of unarmed combat. Tragedy would strike in the year 367, when her brother and his wife succumbed to a swift battle with the pox, leaving their two-year old son as the lord of Oldcastle, and her mother’s mind snapped. Catelyn’s ghastly greyscale scars have left her thus far without any suitors. Now nineteen years of age, she blissfully preaches the wonders of the Old Gods to anyone who will listen. Meanwhile Lucas tirelessly cares for the household and lands. Word of Prince Edrick’s murder has reached Oldcastle, and Catelyn decides to travel to Winterfell to offer condolences and interpret the Old Gods’ perspective of the tragedy. Important Events 351, 1st moon: Catelyn is born. 351, 3rd moon: Catelyn contracts greyscale and is secretly raised in a remote hut in the outskirts of Oldcastle. 353: Catelyn recovers from the greyscale, but now suffers hallucinations and nightmares. 360: Catelyn's father perishes, she is returned to Oldcastle. 367: Catelyn’s brother perishes, and her mother’s mind snaps with grief. Catelyn takes over as regent of Oldcastle. 370: Catelyn travels to Winterfell. Family Brandon Locke, Father (b. 328, d. 351) Jeyne Locke nee Flint, Mother (b. 330) * Jory Locke, Brother (b. 348, d. 367) * Gwyn Slate, his wife (b. 350, d. 367) ** Samwell Locke, their son (b. 364) * Catelyn Locke (b. 351) Robb Locke, Uncle (b. 330) Anya Locke nee Flint, his wife (b. 332) * Harold Locke, their son (b. 350) * Asha Locke, their daughter (b. 352) Ryman Locke, Uncle Household Lucas Mollen, Castellan (b. 333) Theon Lake, Master-at-Arms (b. 340) Maester Igon (b. 315) Benjen Moss, Captain of the Guards (b. 341) Richard Snow, Steward (b. 335) Roderick, Master of Horse (b. 345) Una, Cook (b. 320) Wallace, Blacksmith (b. 325) Supporting Characters Lucas Mollen, Castellan (b. 333), {Gift: Vitality} Kyra Mollen, best friend (b. 352), {Gift: Agility} Theon Lake, Master-of Arms (b. 340), {Gift: Martially Adept} Asha Locke, cousin (b. 354), {Gift: Voice} Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi